warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightflower
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Queen: Warrior: |namesl=''Unknown'' Brightflower Brightflower |familyt= Mother: Siblings: Mate: Daughters: Sons: |familyl= Silverflame Three unnamed kits Brackenfoot Yellowfang, Rowanberry, Marigoldkit, Nutwhisker, Mintkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Foxheart |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Into the Wild |deadbooks=''None''}} Brightflower is an orange tabby she-cat with a broad, flat face, a snub nose, wide-set amber eyes, and traces of gray around her muzzle. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret : :Brightflower is the mate of Brackenfoot, the mother of Yellowkit, Rowankit, and Nutkit, and is the daughter of Silverflame. :Brightflower first appears when her three kits are preparing to defend themselves from Raggedkit and Scorchkit, as Nutkit had called them kittypets. She tells them that since they can't play sensibly, they were to come back to the nursery. :Later, when Nutkit gets a bellyache from eating crowfood, she takes him to the medicine den. Yellowkit asks if she can come too, since her stomach is hurting as well, and Brightflower queries if she had eaten the bad food. When Yellowkit denies ever touching the prey, Brightflower accuses her daughter of being a liar, and Yellowkit is hurt by this. :Brightflower explains to her kits what snow is, when they wake up to see snow covering the camp. :As Yellowpaw returns from her tour of the territory with Deerleap, she goes to check on Silverflame, and sees Brightflower emerging from the elder's den. She tells her daughter that she is growing weaker, and that it is her time to walk with StarClan. She tells Yellowpaw that she can visit, but she must stay quiet. She waits outside the den, gently telling Yellowpaw to go for a walk with Littlebird after Silverflame has died. :Soon after her kits' apprentice ceremony, she accompanies her apprentice, Foxpaw during a training exercise, giving Yellowpaw an inquiring kook as she hisses at Foxpaw and Wolfpaw for crushing the stems of a herb. Foxpaw soon detects the scent of WindClan on ShadowClan territory, and Brightflower is the one to track the pawprints of the WindClan cats. It is noted she has a keen sense of smell. Her confirmation of the rival clan's scent leads to her kits' first time in battle as apprentices, something they are very excited for. :She is present at Yellowpaw's second Gathering, telling her daughter that she will be fine. While Yellowpaw is asking Brackenfoot who the RiverClan cats are, Brightflower adds that they look plump and shiny because they eat fish from the river. :She is assigned to Cedarstar's patrol by Stonetooth, to go hunt rats at Carrionplace. She follows Cedarstar in squeezing under the fence with Rowanpaw, and congratulates Yellowpaw when they return to the camp, Yellowpaw having caught the biggest rat. She and Brackenfoot tell her that she had made them so proud. :She has her tail entwined with Brackenfoot's as they look proudly at their kits, now warriors with the names of Yellowfang, Rowanberry, and Nutwhisker. :She asks her daughter if she is badly hurt when she storms out of Sagewhisker's den after the battle with kittypets and rogues. Though Yellowfang mutters to her that Sagewhisker fixed everything, Brightflower tells her that she needs to rest, and looks shocked when Yellowfang snaps that she is fine. :Featherstorm and Brightflower are sitting outside the warrior's den when Yellowfang returns with an injured Raggedpelt. She races to the medicine den when Yellowfang tells her that Raggedpelt was attacked by a badger, calling for Sagewhisker. :At Yellowfang's medicine cat ceremony, Brightflower looks happy and proud of her kit. :Later, Brightflower's two newborn kits, Mintkit and Marigoldkit, go missing, and she is distraught. Yellowfang finds them, but not before they have been gruesomely slain; Yellowfang realizes at once that they're dead, and believes it was the work of a fox. She carries them back to camp when Brightflower accuses Yellowfang of murdering her kits after Brokenstar suggests it. Yellowfang claims it was a fox that killed them, but Brokenstar tells the Clan Yellowfang's scent is all over the kits. Yellowfang is shocked her own mother would accuse her of such a thing. Though Newtspeck, Nutwhisker, Runningnose, and Rowanberry jump to her defense, Brokenstar exiles Yellowfang while Brightflower stares at her coldly. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild :Brightflower is mentioned, but not by name, when Yellowfang is talking to Firepaw. She is the mother of two ShadowClan apprentices who are only four moons old. Brokenstar pushes them too hard and they are killed in one of his brutal training sessions. He drags the two kits back into camp and gives them to Yellowfang so that they can be prepared for their vigil. When Brightflower comes, Brokenstar lies and says that he found Yellowfang standing over their dead bodies. :During the battle to rescue four ThunderClan kits kidnapped by Clawface, Brokenstar reveals to his Clan that he killed her kits. When Brightflower hears this, she sadly lets out a wail of grief for her dead kits, and Brokenstar ignores it. Trivia *She was originally described as black and white. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Silverflame: Siblings: :Three unnamed kits: Mate: :Brackenfoot: Daughters: :Marigoldkit: :Yellowfang: :Rowanberry: Sons :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: Grandsons: :Brokenstar: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Granddaughters: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Glanzblüteru:Солнцецветикfr:Reine-des-Prés (CO)fi:Kirkaskukkanl:Helderbloem Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Into the Wild characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters